PR Metallix A Falcon's Flight
by J. Charles Pierce
Summary: Tommy defies Kat and J.C., and ends up having the three of them square off against Alyssa.


Episode 511 – Powers of the Past Pt. 4A Falcon's Flight of Fear  
  
On a quiet bridge, Tommy Oliver looks out the main window on Earth. It had been the middle of the night, so the other Rangers had been asleep. Although in the back of his mind, he knew there'd be one ranger still moving around, up and at it.  
"Can't sleep, Tommy?" His wife, Katherine, looks at the beleaguered Tommy.  
"Yeah. I mean, look. Why would anyone want to attack such a peaceful planet?"  
"Tommy, there are things that cannot be explained."  
"Yeah, Kat. But... Aww, man. There's so much going on..."  
"The capture is really starting to bug you, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"We'll get her back. I mean, we all feel responsible."  
"You're right."  
"Kat, Tommy, everything alright." The response came from the usually active J.C.  
"Yeah. I guess." Tommy responded back quietly. He felt a hand brush across his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek from Kat.  
"Good night. Talk to J.C. If anyone's gonna help, it might be him." Tommy smiles at Kat. As she gets ready to leave she looks at J.C. He can only smile at her and not at her. She then leaves the bridge, still looking back at J.C.  
"Don't worry. We'll get her back."  
"How did you know I was thinking about the capture?"  
"Tommy, Alyssa's been on everyone's mind."  
"Why can't we go over and save her ourselves?"  
"It's just too dangerous right now."  
"So?"  
"Toadtalis has one of our own. I almost went after her myself. But to lose another one and not gain Alyssa would put us two down, a place that we cannot afford to be. I mean the Metallic Power is already in flux because she's not on our side."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I have a feeling that Toadtalis might be using Alyssa to cause the Metallic Power to go haywire by placing her under a spell."  
"What?"  
"Tommy, get back to sleep. You guys need to be on high alert. Toadtalis might be plotting an attack, using Alyssa as bait for us." J.C. places his hand on Tommy's shoulder, as reassurance to him. The two men bowed their head and went their separate ways.  
  
"Toadtalis, the spell is almost ready." Zornolis explains to his master.  
"Great. Now the almighty Metallic Power will be mine!" He laughs evily at an unconscious Alyssa.  
"The Sun and the Moon give me power; by this cast I deem thee under control of thy self. Arise once again as my child and grant me the almighty power." Alyssa then wakes up and breaks through the ropes that tied her down and stands in front of Toadtalis and Zornolis. Red light flashes in her eyes.  
"I am willing to serve thy master." Alyssa speaks.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha! When the morning comes to Angel Grove, attack with all you can give. Now my child, sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."  
  
Back on the megaship, Tommy makes his way down to the residence door for his room. A strange sense came over him. He looks both ways down the hall, to make sure that no one's awake. Without hesitation he runs down to the portal and hops in the subvessels that come equipped with each starship.  
"How do I operate this thing?" Tommy gazes at the controls blindly, wondering what he's doing.  
"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kat appeared out of the stairwell followed by J.C.  
"I'm doing what I have to do!" - Tommy  
"Tommy, you can't do it alone!" - J.C.  
"I can and I will." Tommy finally figures out how to man the vessel. "If I don't come back, carry on will you Kat."  
"TOMMY! NO!" - Kat  
"Kat. It's time before he opens the hatch." Kat and J.C. flick their wrists in showing the Metallic Keys. "Ancient Warrior Formation!" Kat and J.C. are shown in the white outfits. Right then Tommy opens the hatch and exits the starship into the emptiness called space. J.C. shut his eyes trying telepathic communication with Tommy. 'Are you crazy? You're gonna get yourself killed.'  
"What do we do?" - Kat  
"We follow him." J.C. looks at Kat and opts to take one of the two seat scouts that sit in the docking bay. "Are you coming or not?"  
"Are you sure..."  
"This is the only way to make sure he gets back. Dead or alive." Kat looks reluctantly out into space and notices that she has one option to go make sure that her Tommy is safe, so she hops into the rear seat of the scout, as her and J.C. exit the Starship tailing Tommy.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Toadtalis's ship, Zornolis stands beside Alyssa. Zornolis stands almost a monster over the small woman, her black hair almost blending in with his black samurai uniform and the two black swords sticking out of his back.  
"What are you expected to do my dear?" - Zornolis  
"Control the Metallic Power. Destroy the leader." - Alyssa  
"Good, child. Your time will come for the attack." - Zornolis  
The two bow to each other and Alyssa leaves the room to see Toadtalis waiting in the doorway. Alyssa's eyes turn red when she sees Toadtalis, and he nods in approval at the new being they have on their side. Once Alyssa's out of sight, Toadtalis turns to Zornolis.  
"I must admit, you've out done yourself Zornolis." - Toadtalis  
"All in time my leader, all in time." - Zornolis  
"What if the Rangers attempt to save her?" - Toadtalis  
"She'll attack them herself." - Zornolis  
"Nice planning, Zornolis. You are capable of leading an attack." - Toadtalis  
  
"Do we know where his ship is?" Kat asks.  
"Nope, we're just trailing Tommy."  
"J.C." A voice comes from J.C.'s morpher  
J.C. looks to Kat reluctantly. "Go ahead."  
"It's Lara, where are you." J.C. breathes a sigh of relief. "We're trailing Tommy." "What's going on?" "Tommy's gonna attempt a suicide mission." "WHAT?!?!?! You mean he's attempting to..." "Yep." "We'll be there." "No, stay put. We don't need the whole power going crazy." "I can already sense his presence near us, and the whole bit is going haywire.  
  
Tommy spots the ship and decides to land near the ship and teleport in. Successful entry. 'Something doesn't seem right here.' A voice comes from the shadows. "Ahh... Well if it isn't the extremely arrogant Tommy Oliver. The man who believes that he can single handly change the entire world." Toadtalis steps out of the shadows. "I knew it was a trap." Toadtalis laughs evily at Tommy. "Oh of course Tommy, you'll fall just like your comrade Alyssa." Alyssa steps out of the shadows with her Crystal Staff in hand. "I knew you would be the first one to make an honest attempt." "Alyssa listen to me. It isn't worth it." "It doesn't matter what it's worth." She fires at Tommy. "What matters is the demise of J.C." J.C. drops in, in full armor, slashing away at the helpless Alyssa. "You think that's gonna take me down. Think AGAIN!" She fires again at J.C. this time throwing him back into a wall. "It's not going to be that easy, Alyssa." Tommy charges at her knocking her staff out of her hand, and off to the side. "Let's see how you handle hand to hand combat." Tommy wrists flick in, "Ancient Warrior Formation!" Tommy appears in the same white outfit that donn both J.C. and Alyssa. Alyssa draws first punch, just missing Tommy. Tommy then counters with a side kick that sends the girl to the ground. Alyssa stumbles back on her feet, and throws a fleury of spin kicks at Tommy sending him back, ever so slowly. Once she's got him pinned to the wall next to the helpless J.C., she throws an elbow to his head, sending the ranger down to the ground. Toadtalis picks up her staff and tosses it to Alyssa. "I guess I get to take two heads off today." She presses the first button on the Staff, exposing the foot-long blade. She presses it up against Tommy's neck, but right as it connects, the staff is pulled away by Kat, who finally decided to drop in on the party. "Oh, look. Where's there's a bird, there's always a Kat." Kat takes a fighting stance against Alyssa. "Don't make it harder than what it could be." Alyssa takes a first charge at Kat, sending a flying kick her way, leaving Kat to duck to avoid it. Kat then comes back with a kick in the back, only for Alyssa to grab her foot and send her flying back. She never made contact with a wall, instead it was Tommy who she made contact with. Tommy charged at Alyssa throwing spin kick after spin kick, driving Alyssa farther and farther back. J.C. intercepted Alyssa at the wall, throwing her into the wall. "Grab the Staff!" J.C. yells to Kat. Toadtalis comes from nowhere and grabs the Crystal Staff, blocking Kat from J.C. and Tommy. "You think it's that easy. Think again. We'll be back Rangers!" Alyssa evaporates from J.C.'s grasp, making him fall straight to the ground. "I can't believe he made off with her." Tommy punches his palm. "Our time will come Tommy. Now we have to talk." J.C. places a hand on his shoulder. "You're not happy with me." Tommy looks at both J.C. and Kat. "Try furious." Kat says with a chuckle. The three of them then disappear from the ship with a laugh.  
  
Back on the Starship, Tommy stands on the bridge looking back on Earth. Kat comes up from behind. "Can't sleep?" Kat looks at her beleaguered husband.  
"Yeah."  
"You don't know how scared I was, Tommy."  
"Believe me I was scared. Scared that I would never see you again."  
"What?"  
"I didn't want to face a life without you, or for you to face a life without me."  
"You knew that we would follow you."  
"I didn't know about you. But J.C., it's kinda a given. I mean he is here to protect us."  
"Kat, Tommy, everything alright." The response came from the usually active J.C.  
"Yeah." Tommy responded back quietly. He felt a hand brush across his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek from Kat.  
"Good night. Talk to J.C. If anyone's gonna help, it might be him." Tommy smiles at Kat. As she gets ready to leave she looks at J.C. He can only smile at her and not at her. She then leaves the bridge, still looking back at J.C.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
"Yeah it is." Tommy stands there and looks out at the earth. A sigh comes from the tired warrior. "So many people say that you know a lot more than we believe. Can you tell me what is to happen to Earth?"  
"First we need to get Alyssa back. Otherwise there will be no future for us."  
"What happens when we do?"  
"That's something I don't know right now. My future predictions change with every incident that happens, Tommy."  
"That's weird."  
"It's something that all Pheo Royalty possesses. We know when things are supposed to happen and not. This was not supposed to happen."  
"What about your Great War?"  
"That was supposed to happen. It's what brought us here to you guys."  
"Wow."  
"Tommy, please go to sleep. You guys need to be on high alert. Toadtalis might be plotting another attack, maybe using Alyssa as bait for us." J.C. places his hand on Tommy's shoulder, as reassurance to him. The two men bowed their head and went their separate ways. 


End file.
